herofandomcom-20200223-history
Puma
Puma (Thomas Fireheart) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is depicted as being most closely associated with Spider-Man. While originally a villain, he gained a great respect for Spider-Man and became his occasional ally. Publication history Puma first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #256 and was created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz. The inspiration for the character comes from safari cards bought by Tom DeFalco.1 In the Puma's earliest appearances, he acted as a mercenary, and an antagonist to Spider-Man, but soon came to respect him. Puma was then depicted as an ally of Spider-Man, assisting him from time to time in his appearances in the The Spectacular Spider-Man series. He was associated with the superhero team known as the Outlaws for a time, and was later one of the main characters in the MODOK's 11 limited series. Fictional character biography Puma's real name is Thomas Fireheart, and he is of Native American descent. The tribe he belongs to (located near Hartsdale, New Mexico; Marvel Westerns: Western Legends suggests that the tribe may be the Kisani, as one of Puma's ancestors belonged to that tribe and lived at Lost Mesa) has had an ancient prophecy of the coming of a powerful being who might destroy the world for generations. Long ago, they began making preparations for this coming doom. They used mystic ceremonies and selective breeding to create a perfect warrior. Thomas Fireheart is the latest in this line of men. Though he never believed in the prophecy, he took his duties as protector of his tribe seriously, and has strived his whole life to be the best he could be, mastering his ability to turn into a powerful humanoid mountain lion werecat. He also trained in Martial Arts in Japan under a man named Master Muramoto. Very intelligent, and with a good business sense, he became owner and CEO of Fireheart Enterprises. Headquartered near his tribe in Hartsdale, Arizona, it is a multinational corporation involved in many different endeavors, with regional offices around the world. Becoming bored with corporate life, he began to seek greater challenges, and offered his skills as Puma for sale. He was operating as a mercenary and had been hired by the Rose to kill Spider-Man, but was thwarted by the Black Cat.2 He again attempted to attack Spider-Man, but changed his mind and departed when he witnessed Spider-Man saving innocent bystanders.3 Puma later confronted the Beyonder in New York; however, the Beyonder simply transported him to downtown Tokyo.4 Puma became enraged at the death of Master Muramoto as the inadvertent result of the Beyonder's actions. Puma reached a state of "harmonious enlightenment with the universe" and was imbued with immeasurable power. However, doubting his own senses, Puma lost the mystical power just as he attacked the Beyonder.5 Puma was able to learn Spider-Man's secret identity, Peter Parker, thanks to his enhanced senses, and now felt he owed him a debt of honor as a result of the Beyonder affair. He offered Peter Parker a job at his company while Peter was on his honeymoon in France; however, Peter declined the offer.6 Puma later attempted to clear Spider-Man's name of a crime he didn't commit, and first encountered Silver Sable and The Outlaws.7 When the mutant powers of Charles Little Sky, a kinsman of Fireheart's (and the man later known as Portal), first manifested, Fireheart tried to help his fellow tribesman better understand his powers. Rejecting Fireheart's offers of aid, Portal fled to Ellis Island where Fireheart caught up to him. When Portal's powers activated again and returned the U-Foes to Earth, Fireheart was forced to team up with the Avengers as Puma to protect Little Sky, helping to defeat the villains.8 Puma then battled Spider-Man in New York.9 Fireheart actually purchased 51% of the Daily Bugle, made Robbie Robertson publisher, and began a pro-Spider-Man campaign in the publication, in an attempt to pay off his debt of honor.10 During this time, he was nearly killed in an attack by the Hobgoblin, but was saved by Spider-Man.11 Fireheart agreed to join Spider-Man's rag-tag superhero group called the Outlaws, along with several other Spider-Man adversaries-turn-allies (including Sandman, Rocket Racer, and the Prowler). The group clashed with the Avengers, until it was revealed that both groups were actually being manipulated by the shape-changing Space Phantom, whom Thomas exposed and defeated.12 He eventually sold the Daily Bugle back to J. Jonah Jameson for $1, and he and Spider-Man settled their debt of honor on a vision quest in New Mexico.13 Fireheart's Puma persona later consumed him, and he attempted to assassinate a US Senator. Spider-Man stopped him, but not before the NYPD shot Fireheart several times. The Black Crow cast a magical spell removing all knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity from Fireheart's mind.14 He was nursed back to mental and physical health by another character named Nocturne (not the Exiles character Nocturne).1516 Puma was seen in the Bloodsport competition.17 He made it to the semi-final round, but was defeated by Wolverine. He was next seen teaming up with Spider-Man and the Black Cat to stop Stegron from "de-evolving" the population of New York.18 After this Puma began a relationship with the Black Cat (as shown they were both in bed) although he notices Felicia may still have feelings for Peter Parker.19 Category:Male Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable